


Sp//dr v1: Inception

by 1Storywriter1



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain America Steve Rogers, Mary Parker is Alive, Matt & Mary are Siblings, Mecha, Multi, Parent Steve Rogers, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Protective Matt Murdock, SHIELD, SHIELD Academy, Soldiers, Superheroes, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: Genesis Reborn.Unit and Pilot connect,Celestials... die!15 year old Peter Parker was perfectly fine with being an average student in an average world. But when a potentially world-ending threat descends upon the Earth, he has to step up and become a hero. But at the end of the day, will he and everyone else ever be the same?
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Wade Wilson, Mary Parker & Peter Parker, Mary Parker & Steve Rogers, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Betty Ross, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Sp//dr
Kudos: 8





	1. A Celestial's Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious entity descends upon Earth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new story, a new adventure!  
> Hello everyone, here comes my... 56th story I'm pretty sure, so that's pretty awesome.  
> Anyways, I'll talk about what I'm planning for this one. As you can see in the chapter count I've got it set to 21, and actually have an idea where this is going, so hopefully I'll eventually finish it. It'll more be a matter of finding time to write it. As for story, I think it's pretty unique. I'm in the middle of watching Neon Genesis Evangelion though, and that inspired this a lot, so expect to see many things that are inspired by the episodes I've watched so far ;)  
> I think I'll leave it at that for now though. Go enjoy the first chapter! :)

_Stars, pressure and wind,_   
_These are what I feel up here,_   
_Soon... I will destroy_

**...**

“Hey. Come on, Petey... it’s time to get up...”

Slowly, and with a grumble, Peter opened his eyes. He blinked groggily, frowning as his eyes started properly working. _A warm smile_ , he saw. _Familiar_. “Morn’ng.”

A laugh. “Morning to you too, Peter. Breakfast is gonna be ready soon.”

“Can you wait please?” Peter mumbled. He heard a soft laugh.

“I’ll count down from ten. You better be standing when I’m done.”

Peter laughed himself, pushing himself into a sitting position, then getting to his feet. “Alright, there, I’m up. Happy, mom?”

0His mother laughed again, patting his arm. “Very good. Now come on son, you need to get ready for school. And I’ve got work today too.”

There was a groan. “Do you have to go today?”

Mary shrugged. “Well... I don’t _have to_ , but if you like living here and going to your awesome school I should probably go”, she very passive-aggressively answered. Peter mumbled to himself for a moment.

“Alright, I see your point.”

“Very good”, his mother said, “Now hurry up. Don’t make me tell you to get ready again.”

The woman’s son just gave a mock salute before leaving, getting a laugh in return.

While the drive from Hell’s Kitchen to Brooklyn wasn’t necessarily long or short, it was one that Peter had a love/hate relationship with. Seeing as one way or another he had to take it Monday through Friday, it could sometimes become boring, but this problem was easily ignored with the fact it meant he got to go to what he personally believed was the best school in the New York area: Brooklyn Visions Academy.

Since beginning high school Peter had gone to Brooklyn Visions, and despite the occasional fight or temporary bully, he believed this place was great. Plus, all his friends excluding Wade lived in Brooklyn, so he sort of had to like the area.

Anyways, as the drive came to an end, Peter easily reached behind him and grabbed his bag before opening the door. Just before he could exit though, he heard his mom clear her throat. “I might be home late today”, Mary told him once he was paying attention, “So once school’s over I want you to go to uncle Matt’s, okay?” Peter nodded his head. “Good. Have fun today, Petey. I love you.”

“Love you too, mom”, Peter said warmly, smiling as he slid out the car. He went to walk up the school’s steps, only taking a moment to stop and watch his mother leave. Once he turned around again he let out a sigh. It sucked, his mom having a late one he thought. She already had started having erratic hours lately, and nothing against his uncle, but Matt’s house was eerie. Probably because it’s pretty much empty.

Peter sighed again, shaking his head. It was a problem for another time. He’d just focus on school now and worry about that later. After all, what’s the worst that could happen?

**...**

Mary Parker marched through the SHIELD base’s hallways, all the way until she reached the room she was needed in. Entering, she saw that everyone had already arrived. The Strikeforce was assembled.

As she took her seat, Mary looked around the room. ‘Captain America’ Steve Rogers sat closest to the front of their tables, special agent Natalia ‘Natasha’ Romanov next to him. Doctor Richards sat in the back corner of the room, fiddling with something at his own table, still wearing his lab coat. First Lieutenant James Rhodes was sitting opposite Steve and Nat, eyes alert yet focused on the board. And finally, standing at the front of the room and running over a plan on the board was the leader of the group, Lieutenant General Elizabeth ‘Betsy’ Ross.

Betsy squinted at Mary for her interruption before speaking. “Finally decided to join us, Pilot?”

“Finally”, Mary agreed, giving a look similar to what she’d just received. Betsy just gave a nod and grunt before getting back to what she’d been doing before Mary entered.

“As I was previously explaining”, Betsy began, making sure Parker caught her irritated glare before continuing, “SHIELD satellites have picked up motions coming from the object in Earth’s atmosphere. Whatever it is... alive or not- we’re not sure yet- it’s moving-- descending. Our analysists predict there’s approximately four hours before it fully enters airspace and impacts sea level. We have three hours to prepare. Any questions?”

Rhodes raised some fingers from one of his crossed arms. Ross nodded towards him to speak. “Do we have any idea if this thing is dangerous? I mean, I understand confidentiality, but I haven’t been too informed about this thing.”

The team’s leader crossed her arms. “You haven’t been told anything because there isn’t really anything to tell right now. Hell, that’s pretty much the reason we’re going in. It could very well be nothing, just some strange asteroid or something, but if it’s something more... we need to be there to fight it.” Rhodes hummed, seemingly content with that answer for now. Betsy looked around. “Anyone else?”

“No, ma’am”, Captain Rogers said, shaking his head. Natalia did similar. Mary just shrugged her shoulders.

“Reed?” Betsy asked. The man perked up, looking at the Lieutenant General. 

“Ah... no, I’ve nothing to ask right now, Ms Ross. I’m just excited to see what this _entity_ is. Some of my peers in the science fields are quite envious of our mission”, the scientist explained, chuckling slightly. Ross smirked too before turning her attention to everyone else.

“Okay, you’re all dismissed. By ready to go by twelve hundred hours.”

Everyone got up after their dismissal, giving nods to their leader as they exited. Betsy waited until the last person left before closing up the room and leaving herself.

Ninety minutes later, at ten-thirty, Mary found herself in the changing room, pulling her jumpsuit on. She sighed, zipping up the front. Even if this mission went well, she sincerely doubted she’d be home to see Peter at any decent time. She has to push that regret to the side for now though, steeling herself for the upcoming mission.

As the woman pulled on her gloves, Betsy walked into the room. “Pilot.”

“General”, Mary greeted, sitting down to tie up her boots. She really needed to organise better, she thought. 

Ross frowned, looking down at the other woman. “Have you completed the checks for your unit yet?” Mary made a sound, shaking her head. Betsy sighed. “You realise we need to embark soon right? There’s no time for dawdling, which you’ve obviously been doing.”

Before the General could continue, Mary stood up, hands on her hips. “I’m not dawdling, FYI. I’ve just been busy with other things. This is _my_ unit we’re talking about here; I _know_ what’s going on with it. I’ll check soon, just for you.” Mary made sure to make her last sentence as sarcastic as possible before turning to walk out the room. “You really need to lighten up, Betsy. All this professionalism has got to be wearing down on you.”

Betsy just narrowed her eyes and watched as Mary left completely.

Thirty minutes until they embarked, and Mary pulled herself up, opening the unit’s hatch and crawling out of it. She dropped onto the catwalk below, sighing as she rubbed her knees. Once she was ready, she grabbed the board she’d dropped on the floor, checking off all the boxes.

“Positive, positive, positive. All systems go.” The woman rolled her eyes, smirking. “Of course I knew this beforehand, but the look on Betsy’s face gets me every time.” Mary chuckled, shaking her head. She then dropped the board back in its proper location then turned, admiring her unit. As she did, Mary heard some shuffling next to her, turning to see a familiar face. She gave a smile in greeting. “Hi, Natalie.”

“Greetings, Ms Parker”, the special agent replied, looking up curiously at Mary’s unit. “This is what you pilot? Unit designation 1-S?”  
Mary nodded, looking over at Romanov. “Sure is.” While the younger woman kept admiring it Mary reached to the side, grabbing out another board. She turned to Romanov. “The techies and I call it Sp//dr.”

“Why?” Natalia asked, turning and noticing the board. She observed it with a raised eyebrow. “Why are there those markings in it?”

The Pilot chuckled. “Just adds a bit of flair, wouldn’t you say? And it sorta reminds me of a spider so _wham_ \-- there’s the name.”

Natalia hummed, turning back to look at the looming machine. “It’s very im-impressive. Nothing like this in my home.” The young woman became silent for a moment after saying that, looking down to the floor. She eventually raised her head, looking over to Mary. “But that’s okay. I... like your unit very much.”

“Maybe I could give you a better look some other time, kiddo”, Mary suggested, laughing when she saw Romanov’s eyes light up. “But before that”, Parker continued, “We better go deal with this mystery entity. You ready for it, Natalie?”

The agent nodded. “Yes, ma’am. I am prepared to complete this mission to the best of my abilities.”

“Good to hear”, Mary said, rubbing Nat’s shoulder, “’Cause it seems that might be just what we need around here.”

**...**

Peter leaned against the wall he was sitting next to, looking out the window as the lesson continued. It was more of the same in Psychology today it seemed, and he wasn’t entirely excited or interested about that. Instead Peter’s mind wandered to other things.

Despite his earlier grumbling, Peter was actually feeling quite happy to be seeing Matt later today. His uncle had always been a little weird, but lately it’s seemed to become more prominent. _Maybe it’s because of that Daredevil gang_ , Peter thought; _those guys have been running around Hell’s Kitchen like a bunch of loonies_. There was also the possibility of running into Wade on the way home too. Peter hadn’t seen his friend in quite a while, now that he thought about it.

He sighed, looking absentmindedly out the window. If he did see Wade though, he knew he’d get in trouble. His mom liked the boy a lot, but Peter knew even his mom had a limit to tolerating Wilson. It probably didn’t help that Wade also fully embraced the ‘street rat’ lifestyle too, not that Peter had a problem with it. He just knew his friend was usually a bad influence on him. The spray paint incident last Summer was proof of that.

Glancing over as the teacher upped her voice’s volume a little, Peter thought of his other options. Whenever he had to stay with Matt, he always has to be in the apartment by five. That meant he’d have an hour or two before he needed to leave for the Kitchen. Maybe he could hang out with Harry? But he did that during the day anyways, seeing as they went to the same school and all. But he knew Harry was having a not-so-great time at home at the moment. Something with Mr Osborn and satellites if he was remembering correctly.

In the end, Peter decided, he’d just go straight home. Maybe if someone asked he’d stick around for a while, but that was highly unlikely. He wasn’t exactly popular around school. He might have a popular friend or two, but that’s never carried over to him, not in primary school and not now. Peter wasn’t too concerned about it though; maybe it was for the best.

“...and that brings our lesson to a close”, the teacher concluded, “I’ll see you all on Friday. And please, don’t forget to finish your homework.”

Most of the students didn’t seem to care about that last note, but Peter acknowledged it, making a mental note. He’d have time this afternoon. Right now though, he’d just worry about his next class.

After school and on his way to get on the train, Peter noticed a large mass of students all huddled together out the front of the school. Feeling a little bit of curiosity, he started to walk over. Halfway though he found himself intercepted, pulled in the opposite direction. For half a moment he was ready to pull away and yell at whoever had done it, until he saw the perpetrator. “Harry?”

“Pete”, his friend said wide-eyed, practically shaking, “You-you gotta see this man.” 

The next moment Harry pulled his phone up, the video playing now in Peter’s face. It took him a moment to realise what was on the screen, but once he did his eyes widened. “Wait...”

“This isn’t good, is it?” Harry cautiously asked, before looking back at his phone. The two boys looked in tense silence as the live video continued.

“ _This is a nightmare situation_ ”, the shaky voice of some reporter yelled, just audible on the video. “ _As you can see folks, the SHIELD agents have moved in to combat this-- whatever that thing is. It is unclear WHAT exactly has impacted, but our sources say--_ ” A boom screamed out of the screen, the video tilting. Screams were heading as the video rapidly whipped around. “Oh God!” The two teens continued watching in shock as the video finally showed something again: the impossible and titanic entity wading along its path.

“What the hell is that?!” Peter asked to no one in particular, eyes still glued to the screen.

“I don’t know”, Harry said, “But apparently it’s in Quebec city and is headed down towards our city.”

“Holy shit”, Peter breathed out, moving away and pacing around. “That _thing_ , it’s--it’s friggin’ something, alright! How the hell is anyone gonna beat it?!”

“I don’t know, man”, Harry said, “But hopefully _someone_ can figure it out... before it’s too late.”

**...**

“ _Unit 1-S, prepare to drop._ ”

Mary took a deep breath as she heard the command through her communicator, sealing the unit’s hatch in front of her before dropping down into its cockpit. Once in there, she braced herself, letting out a calming breath.

“Unit 1-S, ready to drop.”

“ _Affirmative. Dropping now._ ”

Then, before Mary could even think about it, she was descending rapidly through the air. She swiftly and easily activated the unit, the whirs telling her it was activated long before she hit the ground. As it landed, the unit bent its ‘knees’, one fist embedded in the ground below.

“ _Show-off_ ”, the Pilot heard Lieutenant Rhodes say over the radio, just as she saw him fly overhead. It was always a sight to see the man rocketing through the sky in the iron suit. But even with the light jest, both knew it was time to be serious. “ _Prepare to get on the offensive, Parker. I’m initiating now._ ”

“Right behind you, Rhodes”, she replied, manoeuvring the unit into a standing position. Once that was done she advanced, the unit moving rapidly, practically sprinting towards the groups’ target. Closer and closer Mary came- the entity’s titanic size coming closer, making her unit seem like an ant. The Pilot took a breath, looking at the entity for another moment before moving again. “Unit 1-S ready to attack. Awaiting orders.”

The next moment her communicator crackled, and Ross’s voice came through. “ _1-S, we need you to climb up the target. Get to the top and do what you can. Lieutenant Rhodes will follow behind you._ ”

“Copy”, both Mary and Rhodes replied, going to complete their orders.

Moving the unit, Mary finished running the distance between herself and the entity, coming to a stop at its foot. Seeing as how it wasn’t moving she nodded to herself, the unit jumping up as she commanded it to. In the middle of its jump she put in another command, its arms grabbing out and digging into the entity’s leg. Then, the unit began to crawl up, not necessarily at a rapid pace, but fast enough the distance made was obvious. Rhodes was not far behind in his aerial armour, flying up just below Mary, his speed just under hers.

“ _Thing’s certainly big, isn’t it?_ ” Rhodes remarked, getting a laugh from Mary as she continued moving the unit upwards.

“Can’t deny that”, she said, “It’s like a mobile mountain-- height size of course. Geez, could you imagine if this was as wide as one, too? But then again, it’s sort of humanoid, which is freaky enough.”

“ _Agreed_ ”, Rhodes replied. “ _Although I wonder why._ ”

“Yeah”, Mary muttered, trailing off as she continued climbing up the entity. She was above its knee now, so she thought distance was being made. Still had a long way to go though. And then, to her surprise, the unit rumbled, and after hearing some swears over the comm, realised just what the fuss was. “Oh _shit_. This thing is moving, isn’t it?”

“ _Continue the task_ ”, Betsy ordered, although Mary swore she heard a bit of worry. “ _If we don’t figure out what this thing is and why it’s here soon, there’s going to be havoc._ ”

 _Nice_ , Mary sarcastically thought, adjusting the unit and trying to make it go faster. When she was suddenly forced back, slapping back against the wall of the cockpit, she knew she’d managed it. “I’ve managed to get unit 1-S to move faster. Don’t ask me for an estimated time to the top of this thing; I’ve got no idea.”

“ _Let’s just try to do_ it", she heard Rhodey say, the both of them still moving upwards. “ _We’re around the stomach now, Parker, so the head shouldn’t be too far off._ ”

“Got it”, the woman replied, keeping up the motions of controlling the unit. A few more minutes passed, and the Pilot was able to tell their target was only moments away. As the unit thrust itself up one more time, Mary quickly put in another input, the unit flipping through the air, coming down on the top of the entity’s head, unit’s arms to the sides.

“ _Very fancy_ ”, Rhodes chuckled through the line. “ _Give me a second and I’ll be with you._ ” True to his word, only a few short beats and then the Lieutenant landed down next to Mary’s unit, straightening himself up and looking up to where he knew the woman was situated. “ _Okay, get to the top: check._ ” The man then put a hand to the side of his head, pressing a button. “ _General, we’ve reached the top. What’s our next move?_ ”

“ _Does it have a face?_ ” Betsy asked. “ _Any distinguishing markers? Eyes? Get us information._ ”

“ _Understood. Pilot, you heard the General._ ”

“Affirmative. Let’s get to work.”

With that, the two SHIELD members got to work, climbing and whirling around the entity in the hope to figure out what it was. It seemed to be in vain though, as there was nothing signifying it was allied with any country or group- it didn’t even seem to be man made. Suddenly, as Mary had slid down the titan’s face, situated on what she guessed was pretty much a nose, two giant globes in its head lit up below her, then a deafening boom was heard. She turned the unit, still gripping onto the nose, and looked out over their surroundings. She saw a humongous, black and burning hole enveloping half the terrain to the left side of her view. The woman’s eyes widened.

“What was that?!” She yelled out, realising the glowing hadn’t stopped below her.

“ _It’s become offensive_ ”, Reed supplied, much to Mary’s surprise, “ _I think it realises we’re not leaving it alone anytime soon. Or maybe it just wants to destroy. Whatever the case, it’s definitely alive._ ”

“And isn’t affiliated with anything”, Mary added. “I can’t speak for Rhodes, but I haven’t found any sort of symbol or identification.”

“ _So what, it’s not some military weapon?_ ” Betsy asked.

Rhodes spoke next. “ _It doesn’t even seem to be man made to be frank._ ”

“ _Impossible_ ”, Ross argued, “ _It has to be. What is it if it’s not. Are you trying to tell me we’re up against an alien?_ ”

“ _Of course not_ ”, Rhodes cried, “ _I’m just saying it doesn’t seem to be... I have no idea how a thing like this even exists._ ”

Silence rang through the comms for a long couple of moments as the entity kept advancing. Finally, Betsy began speaking again. “ _We’ll have to save the discussion for another time. Our new top priority is taking this thing out. Rhodes and Parker, see what you can do from where you are._ ”

Just as the General finished giving those orders, the formerly empty holes on each side of Mary suddenly lit up a bright green, just like the ones below it. Then, to her absolute confusion, shock and terror, she heard an unfamiliar voice.

 _**"Warriors** _ **I face,**

_**My wrath can destroy planets,** _

_**It seems you join them."** _

With those words burned into Mary’s head, she stood frozen, a deafening shriek filling the air. Suddenly, she and the unit were pulled off the entity’s face. In its hand, the woman realised. Then another shriek filled the air, and this time Mary noticed the other titanic hand coming up. Both of the entity’s hands grabbed hold of the unit, and pulled. 

Mary was just able to see the bottom half of the unit thrown away as the half she resided in was tossed away as well, only just hearing her name screamed out as the landscape came closer at all too fast a rate.

Then her world went black.

**...**

Peter’s mouth went dry as he saw the mech thrown down into the forest thousands of metres below. He took a step back, bringing his hands up to his face as the live video continued. He rubbed his forehead, letting out a weird sound.

“Hey Pete-- Pete? Pete, are you feeling okay?” Harry asked, feeling panicked as he saw Peter’s reaction to what they just saw.

His friend just looked at him, anxiety all over his face. “You... you do know who pilots that mech, right?”

“You mean the 1-S unit. I think.” Harry thought about it for a moment, then his head shot up with wide eyes as it came back to him. “Holy shit! Pete, your- I- wh--?”

“I gotta go”, Peter quickly blurted out, hoisting his bag onto his bag. “I-I don’t know what I can do, but I gotta do something, Harry. I need to find uncle Matt first. Then he and I can figure out how to get to mom.”

Harry stepped forward, following his friend. “Hey, you gotta let me help. There’s no way I’m leaving you alone to figure something out. M-maybe my dad can help?”

“I don’t think so, but maybe...” Peter trailed off, watching in surprise as a number of vehicles pulled up. They all looked military, and had an all-too-familiar logo on the side that Peter would recognise anywhere. “SHIELD?”

“What are they doing in Brooklyn?” Harry wondered aloud, standing nervously next to Peter. The two watched as a logo-less car pulled up right in front of them. The car skid, stopping so close it almost hit the two boys. The next moment the drivers’ door opened, and out stepped the perpetrator. A young woman, probably only a few years older than Peter and Harry stepped out, her red hair a stark contrast to the all-black tactical wear she sported. The woman stopped right in front of Peter, looking at him extremely closely.

“Peter Benjamin Parker”, she said, “You need to come with me.”

“Me? But why--”

“This is a governmental matter that could determine the survival of thousands of people. You need to come with me.”

Peter swallowed, hands fidgeting at his side. He glanced nervously at Harry before stepping forward. “O-okay, I’ll go...”

The woman nodded. “Good. Get in the car and I’ll take you to the SHIELD base of operations.”

“Wait”, Harry suddenly said, grabbing Peter’s and the woman’s attention, “You can’t just-- I’m going too.”

“No--” The woman started, only to be interrupted.

“Come on, lady! You can’t just take my friend to some friggin’ government agency base alone”, Harry argued. The woman groaned, deciding to ignore him. But she realised as she was about to enter her vehicle, that Peter was standing at the side.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. “I think Harry kind of has a point, ma’am. Can you just make an exception this once?”

She sighed, looking down at the floor for a minute. When she looked up again, she nodded over at Harry. “Fine- get in. We need to hurry.” He nodded, then quickly got into the back after Peter. With all three now in the car, the woman started driving. 

It was time to begin plan B...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!  
> What'd you guys think? Feel free to give your thoughts or any suggestions; always happy to hear from you guys.  
> As for when the next chapter will come out... I'm not too sure. I'll try and get it out soon, maybe sometime this weekend or next week. I'll figure it out.  
> So until then. See ya :)


	2. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, now piloting Sp//dr, prepares to defeat the entity...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!  
> Here comes the next part of this story :D It's a pretty big one too, so I'm happy about that. I don't think I really have much to say though.  
> So go enjoy this new chapter :)

_They are connected,_  
_Through symbiosis, they merge,_  
_It’s... interesting._

  
**...**

“ _Give me an ETA, agent._ ”

Natalia swerved the car hard, flinging around the corner. If it was anyone else’s driving, it surely would’ve ended in a crash, but the woman knew- and was- better. As she found herself on an empty road, she breathed out then answered her group’s leader. “Eight and a half minutes, General Ross.”

“ _Good. Just remember to keep the boy safe. Time may be of the essence, but we need him more_ ”, Ross told the agent. Natalia quietly grunted in agreement, glancing into the back seat. The two boys looked to be panicked by her driving-- not that she saw a problem with it.

“Understood”, Romanov replied, hearing the line turn off after she said that. She sighed, skidding around another corner. After turning another, she glanced into the rear view mirror. “Mr Parker? Mr Osborn? Everything okay back there?”

Harry shook his head. “You need driving lessons lady”, he groaned, looking a little green. She slightly smirked at that. Meanwhile, Peter just gave a shrug.

“Mr Parker?”

The boy’s eyes looked nervous. “I’m just a little worried is all”, he said. Natalia was easily able to figure out what exactly that worry was.

“Your mother will be okay.”

Peter didn’t say anything. After a few tense and silent moments, Harry decided to try and break it. “Hey lady, do you mind giving us your name?”

The agent grunted. “My name is Natalia Romanov. Nat or Natalie are also acceptable alternatives if you’re talking to or about me. Is there anything else?”

“Yeah”, Harry started, “I got a few questions, now you mention it. First, how come you had to collect Pete? Second, are you some sorta courier for SHIELD? And third, why do you need my friend in the first place?”

“I had to collect Mr Parker because that was my task for this assignment. I am not a SHIELD courier, this was just my task- as previously stated. You do not have high enough clearance to know the answer to your third question”, Natalie systematically answered, getting a grumble from Harry at the last answer.

Surprisingly, Peter spoke next. “Um, excuse me, ma’am, I just wanted to know where we’re going?”

“I am bringing you to the New York SHIELD base”, she said.

“But why? What am I supposed to do?”

“If it were not for your friend unnecessarily being here, I would tell you. Unfortunately, I am not able to inform you with him here.”

“Hey”, Harry cried, “What kinda rule is that?! What would I even do with the information?!”

“I do not know”, Natalia answered truthfully, “But I cannot risk sensitive information for your curiosity.”

Peter hummed in his spot. “I... I guess that makes sense”, he stated. “Sorry for asking that dumb question.”

Romanov shook her head. “It is okay to ask”, she reassured, slowing down the car. As it came to a stop, the woman sighed. “We have arrived.”

As the agent got out of the car, the two boys quickly followed her example. The three walked a few steps up the road, coming to a stop out the front of an empty dock yard. Peter frowned at the site. Truthfully, even with his mother’s position in the organisation, he’d never been to a SHIELD base. He guessed this ‘disguise’ of the area was just a front. This hypothesis was proven correct when two men appeared, opening the gate and signalling him, Harry and Natalia inside the yard.

They entered, the boys following the agents. They went over to a small, mobile office and went inside. There, Natalie took over the direction, going over to the desk and doing something, as the next moment the back wall opened completely, showing off a completely metallic wall with a large door in the middle.

“Good luck”, one of the agents said to the three newcomers as they walked over. Romanov activated the door, opening it walking through. Peter and Harry quickly followed through. As the doors closed again, the woman handed a file over to Peter.

“Read that”, she told him. He nodded, opening it up. Natalia looked over to Harry. She crossed her arms. “The ride down will take a few moments.”

About two minutes later the doors reopened, unveiling the beginnings of a hidden marvel. Peter closed the file, holding onto it as he walked out of the elevator with the other two. Natalie guided them along again through a small number of hallways, until they came out in a giant, open room. In all honesty, Peter thought it more looked like a humongous, underground base.

“Woah”, he heard Harry breath out, “This place is definitely _big_ , isn’t it?”

His question was left unanswered as a scruffy, oil-stained, lab coat-wearing man ran up to them, grabbing hold of Peter and pulling him along. “Finally, you’re here! Welcome, Mr Parker, I am Doctor Reed Richards. Just follow me this way...”

Harry just watched the interaction in shocked surprise for a moment before running over to the two. “Hey-- come back with my friend! Wait for me!”

Natalia watched the interaction for a few more moments before turning and walking away. Now that Mr Parker had been delivered, she needed to go and talk to Ms Ross.

**...**

Just as Peter thought Dr Richards was going to lead him around forever, they finally came to a stop. As the older man went on to babble about something the boy looked above him in awe. A gigantic mech stood in front of them. It was coloured red, with a few splashes of grey and blue as accents. Its eyes were dull right now, but Peter could just make out the yellow in them. He guessed- just from looking at it- the mech was at least as tall as the One World Trade Centre, although it was probably even taller than that.

“Come along, young Parker”, Richards said, waving the boy over, “It’s time to initiate General Ross’s ‘ _Plan B_ ’. I’m excited.”

“Wait”, Peter asked, “What’s Plan B?”

The doctor frowned in confusion. “What do you mean? I’m sure young Natalie told you.”

“Um, she didn’t. She said she couldn’t tell me as long as my friend was along. It was ‘sensitive information’ or something.”

“Ah, I see. Well, I don’t have those worries”, Reed shrugged, glancing over at Harry, “So I guess I get to tell you now. Plan B, Mr Parker, is to have you take over you mother’s role as a Pilot. You will initiate symbiosis with Unit 3-S here, and then go and defeat the entity now that we know it is _most definitely_ a hostile... entity.”

Peter’s eyes widened. He definitely wasn’t expecting all that. “I’m not sure I understand, Doctor Richards? Symbiosis? Fighting that thing? Wh-why me? Why do I have to take my mom’s job?”

Richards hummed, hearing the questions. “Mr Parker, it’s all quite simple. For some strange, unknown reason, these units only activate for a _very_ select few people, despite being created _by people_ not that relatively long ago. Your mother was one of the few who could use one. We’ve ran tests and hypotheses, and we assume you will also be able to become a Pilot.”

The boy weakly swallowed at the answer. “Oh.”

“Yes”, Richards continued. “As for the symbiosis... that is the process of connecting you to the unit, which will let you actually pilot it. There might be a tiny bit of pain accompanying the process, but it’s like the pain of a needle. Nothing to worry about. And fighting ‘ _that thing_ ’, well, I’m not the expert on what that entails, none of us are. Hopefully it can be killed, eh?”

While the doctor chuckled at his words, Peter nervously nodded. _How can I take something like that out?! Even with a giant mech?_ He shook his head, knowing it was already way too late to try and get out of this, let SHIELD find an actual soldier or fighter. 

“Okay, Doctor Richards”, he slowly said, “I’m ready to do what needs to be done.”

“Very good”, Reed said, respectfully nodding to the boy. “Follow me.”

Peter looked curiously at the jumpsuit Reed held out to him. “Wh-What’s this, Doctor Richards?”

“It’s your containment suit”, Reed simply explained with a chuckle. “Necessary for a Pilot, unless you want any of the... unusual negative effects of exposure to a unit to affect you.”

“Nothing covers my head though. Won’t that be exposed?” Peter asked, taking the jumpsuit. He saw the doctor shrug.

“I’m not sure, young Parker. My area of expertise is more in the technological fields. This is something else. But I assure you it’s perfectly safe as long as you have that jumpsuit on.”

The boy hesitated for a moment, but sighed in the end. “Okay, I trust you, Doctor. I’ll just need a minute to put this on."

Reed nodded. “Of course. Just notify me when you’re done.” Peter nodded to the older man as his positive, before watching Richards leave.

**...**

Elsewhere in the SHIELD base, Natalia arrived at her destination. Opening the door, she walked into the SHIELD Strikeforce’s ‘office’. In there, the agent moved over to the small area where she kept her less practical or mobile equipment. Romanov sifted through the drawers until she found her item: a 3D communicator. The woman set it down onto the closest desk, opening it and inputting the necessary commands.

A few moments passed, the screen blank, until suddenly a live feed flickered on, General Ross’ face appearing. “ _Special Agent Romanov. What do you have for me?_ ”

“I have delivered Peter Parker to SHIELD base”, Natalie informed professionally, “He is currently preparing to pilot unit 3-S with Doctor Richards.”

“ _Very good_ ”, Betsy said, stiffly nodding. “ _The other members of the Strikeforce and I will defend against the entity until you arrive with Parker_.”

“Good luck, General”, Romanov said, Ross returning the sentiment before disabling the line. Natalia closed the communicator, sighing to herself. How would her teammates fare against that thing?

**...**

“Alright, men, it’s go time.”

As Betsy said this, the numerous soldiers and agents gave their affirmatives before moving off to prepare for the attack. Out of all the people though, one stayed behind, walking up to the General. “You know, I got a bad feeling about this.”

Betsy sighed. “Of course you do, Steve.”

The soldier smirked, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t say it to be a downer-- I’m just being practical. If that entity thing can rip Mary’s unit in half that easily, what hope do you think we’ll have, or some inexperienced kid piloting one of our most advanced units?”

“You say you’re not a downer, Steve, but then go and say everything like _that_ ”, Ross snapped, raising her hands. Steve gave a sheepish look, before starting to walk off. Before he got too far though, the General called out. “I’m sorry, Steve. You might be right, and I’m... nervous about this all, but we have to try and keep some hope about this all. Can you do that for me?”

Steve stood on the spot for a moment before walking off. “I’ll try”, he called out. “I better go get ready.”

Ross didn’t say anything as she watched him leave. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she put her hands on her hips. Their plan for taking out the entity was crude, and probably filled with holes, but there was no other choice; it had to be done. Betsy groaned, walking out of the briefing area. It was only a matter of time before unit 3-S arrived. Despite the Pilot’s inexperience- more, no experience- she’d hold out hope. The Pilot would find a way. Betsy wouldn’t admit it aloud, but Mary was one of the most innovative and tactically genius people she knew. She didn’t doubt Peter would be similar. 

But for now, Betsy had to push the wonders to the side. She had an attack to orchestrate against the entity. With each moment it came closer and closer to the wider population. The General couldn’t allow that.

**...**

Peter held onto the bars, just below the mech’s opening hatch. He looked over to Doctor Richards. The man nodded to him. Peter nodded back, going up the last bar and crawling inside the unit. There, he pushed himself in further, lightly dropping down into the cockpit. He looked over the controls for a moment until he found what he was looking for, pressing the button.

Loud feedback screeched through the air for a moment, then stopped just as fast as it began. Peter grimaced at the accident before testing the mic. “ _Can you h-hear me, Doctor Richards?_ ”

Outside the unit, Reed held onto a loudspeaker, pointing it up at the unit. “Loud and clear, young Parker”, he said, voice projected by the equipment. “Now before anything else you have to complete the symbiosis initialisation. Are you ready for that?”

“ _Yes sir_ ”, came Peter’s reply out of the unit’s speakers. Reed nodded to himself before giving a signal to the other scientists. “ _Wait_ ”, Peter suddenly said, “ _What if it doesn’t work?_ ”

“It will”, Richards said resolutely. He couldn’t afford to let himself doubt, and he wouldn’t let Peter do it either. “Alright, beginning symbiosis. This may hurt slightly, Parker, but only in the way a needle does.”

“ _O-okay_ ”, the boy unenthusiastically replied. Reed chuckled quietly to himself. Everyone always had the same reaction when needles were mentioned.

“Here we go”, Reed announced, watching closer as the other scientists attached the large plug to the unit’s back. As a whirring noise started, and the unit’s eyes lit up, the scientist continued watching in wonder. It had been many years since he’d last seen a Pilot and unit’s symbiosis, Mary’s being the first and last one to happen in recent times. But as unit 3-S’s eyes started glowing a firm yellow, a grin formed on his face. “It’s working. Peter, how are you holding up?”

“ _My head’s stinging_ ”, the boy replied, a hint of pain in his voice. “ _But you-you said it hurts a little. So it’s normal? And there’s... gas in here?_ ”

“Yes, that’s all normal”, Reed answered. In actuality he wasn’t quite sure about the stinging head, Mary’s symbiosis with 2-S had been so long ago, some of the details were hazy. But as long as it wasn’t too serious, he guessed it was alright. “And don’t worry about that gas. That’s what bonds you and the unit together-- that is what lets the symbiosis happen.” As the whirring started to dim, the older man held up the loudspeaker again.“The process is almost complete, young Parker. Just a few more moments.”

“ _Okay_.”

Then, just as promised, the whirring stopped after a few more moments, and the plug was removed. A positive sounding beep came from the unit. Reed gasped in amazement, the other scientists and a few gathered agents cheering as well. “It worked”, Reed cried. “Mr Parker, you have successfully bonded with Unit 3-S. Good job!”

“ _Okay_ ”, Peter said, “ _So what now?_ ”

“Well I’d assume you’re going to be sent out now”, Reed told the boy. “I’d assume you’ll be given instructions on what to do seeing as how you haven’t actually piloted before, and I will also be joining you as you go to fight the entity.” As Reed finished explaining all that, Natalia walked up to him. “The unit’s transportation has arrived. We’re leaving now.”

“Understood”, Reed said. With that said, he followed the special agent, looking back a moment to see unit 3-S being prepared to move out. To his surprise though, the man saw another young figure running over.

“Hey!” Harry called out to the scientist. “Wait for me! Did you all forget about me or something?”

Reed nervously chuckled. “No, of course not, young man! Come along, one of our trusty agents will escort you home.”

The boy seemed to be about to protest that, but didn’t get a chance as a SHIELD agent came along and pulled him away. Reed quickly caught up with Natalie, seeing a small grin on her face. “You were waiting for that to happen, weren’t you?”

The young woman just shrugged humorously, making the scientist laugh.

**...**

The entity seemed to tilt its head down, looking curiously at the small life forms trying to attack it. It shifted its foot slightly, watching as a chunk of the forces were scattered. _Interesting_.

Down below, Betsy seethed where she was stationed, only able to watch as one of their squadrons was annihilated just like that. “Dammit”, she cried, “Rogers, Rhodes, where are you?!”

“ _I’m just about to move in_ ”, Steve replied.

“ _Same here_ ”, Rhodes added.

The next minute Betsy saw the two men advance on their target, Rhodes still in his flying armour and Steve in the tank-like ‘ _Threatbuster_ ’ armour. He took giant bounds with each movement, his flying comrade rocketing above him. As the distance between the Strikeforce members and the entity grew smaller and smaller, the titanic creature continued moving forward, seemingly unaware or uncaring of the two armoured soldiers.

Down on the ground, Steve took one, final leap, putting extra effort into launching the suit into the air. As he sailed through the air he linked his hands, smashing them as hard as he could into what he assumed was the entity’s ankle. His hit connected, and as he fell back to ground he saw a dent in its ankle.

“ _Well shit_ ”, Rhodes commented as he blasted up higher, barraging the entity’s knees, “ _That did nothing_.”

“Just keep firing”, Betsy ordered through the comms, “Plan B is only a matter of minutes away, and we’ve set up the railgun worse case scenario.”

“ _Good to know_ ”, Steve muttered getting ready to attack again. Again he leapt, punching as hard as he could and leaving another small dent in the entity. “ _Dammit, I’m not doing anything here!_ ”

“Calm down, Captain”, Betsy said firmly. Before she could say anything else however, another line started ringing. She groaned, yanking up the communicator and answering. “Yes?!”

“ _General Ross_ ”, came Natalia’s voice, surprising Betsy, “ _Squadron 4 and I are about to join you with the Pilot. ETA two minutes_.”

“Understood”, Betsy replied before cutting the line and getting back on to Steve. “Squadron 4 is only a matter of minutes away, Captain. Just hold out for a little longer.”

For a few short moments he didn’t answer, but then the woman heard a resigned sigh. “ _Fine. Keep me updated_.”

“Understood. Rhodes?”

“ _Holding out, but I’m running out of ammo_ ”, the Lieutenant responded. “ _A suit like mine can only hold so many missiles, y’know?_ ”

After saying that the man got back to firing with whatever he had left. He circled around the entity, then rocketed up higher. Rhodes aimed up, locking a target up at the back of its head. He raised his arm, steadying it with his other as his last missile came out. “Here goes nothing.”

He shot, and the missile zoomed up through the sky. As the missile flew, down below Steve moved over to one of the destroyed tanks. He grabbed it with the Threatbuster then jumped, raising the vehicle over his head. He yelled out, crashing the tank against the entity’s ankle yet again, watching in astonishment as the entire part crunched inwards. Just as that happened Rhodes’ missile hit the aimed spot on the entity’s neck. Suffering from those two attacks, a metallic groan sounded from the entity, and then- in an event shocking everyone- it toppled over.

“Holy shit”, Betsy gasped.

“Unexpected”, Rhodes commented with eyes wide.

Steve just cheered, throwing the tank to the side again. “That’ll teach ya!”

Unfortunately, this was not the end. After a silent moment filled with shock and surprise, another ear-splitting groan sounded, and then slowly, the entity raised its head. It didn’t seem to look anywhere in particular. But everyone saw its four ‘eyes’ glow again, and then in an instant, the whole area around it exploded.

In the air high above, Squadron 4’s airship rumbled precariously. The soldiers, agents and engineers held onto something, only for it to stop just as suddenly as it began.

“What was that?” Reed wondered aloud as he righted himself. 

“It must have been wind turbulence”, Natalia guessed, seemingly unfazed by what had just happened. She turned on the communicator on her tactical vest. “Pilot, is everything okay in there?”

“ _Yeah_ ”, Peter replied. “ _It was just a little shaky for a minute_.”

“Very good”, the special agent said. “We are about to drop. Be ready.”

“ _Yes, ma’am_.”

Reed looked over to Natalia after she was done conversing with Peter. “It’s go-time, huh? I hope young Parker is ready.”

“He does not have a choice”, Romanov said. “Get ready yourself, Doctor. We may need you down there.”

“Of course”, Reed said, “Understood.”

Natalia nodded to him before, walking off, over to where the other soldiers sat, ready to deploy. “You all know what to do”, the woman simply said, “Follow your orders and we will win. Understood?”

“Understood”, they replied.

“Good”, Romanov said. “Once down there will be no moment for hesitation, so be prepared. Unit 3-S may be about to be our main line of both offense and defence, but we are all important to victory as well. Just remember that.”

As the woman finished saying that, the loudspeaker sounded out. “Squadron 4, prepare to drop.”

With that said, the back of the airship began opening, until its giant exit was fully revealed. Romanov waved forward, looking on as the soldiers went first, all dropping off and down onto the field. They were followed by the agents, a few smaller aircrafts exiting after all the people had dropped. After a few more drops, Natalia watched as unit 3-S was wheeled forward, then dropped out of the airship.

Romanov started moving herself after that, over to the final aircraft. As she did, she brought her communicator closer. “Good luck, Pilot.”

Peter gasped, pulling up the lever to the side. Unit 3-S braced itself, landing on the ground. Despite the bracing the landing was still off, and the unit toppled over. Peter cried out as he was lurched forward. He caught his breath, then moved himself back into the cockpit.

There, he tried pulling the lever again, but nothing happened. “Ah, how do I make this thing move?” He pressed a few buttons, the pulled another stick, and then suddenly the mech jumped up. “Woah! That worked.”

Now that it was standing, Peter got to work on figuring out how to make it move. Before he could however, he heard some crackling over the communicator in the mech, then a voice. “ _Peter? This is Lieutenant General Elizabeth Ross. I need you to take unit 3-S and take down that entity_.”

“Yes ma’am, I know what I have to do”, Peter said with a little grunt as he fiddled around, “But I have no idea how this thing works.”

“ _Your mother never told you?_ ”

“Um, no. She didn’t.”

There was a groan from the General. “ _Well, she knew it best, but I know a little myself. There should be two pedal-like object below you. Put your feet in those, and from what I understand, you use them like you would a bike’s pedals to move. Just don’t go too fast or you’ll topple over._ ”

“Yes ma’am”, Peter said, as he got himself in the position to do that. The unit was obviously created with an adult in mind, so he had to slide down the cockpit a little to properly reach. Once he did, he used his feet to rotate the pedals, and found that the mech was moving. He grinned in astonishment as he walked it along. “It worked!”

“ _Good job_ ”, Betsy congratulated, “ _Now get to the entity_.”

“Yes ma’am”, the boy replied. He looked over, and could see it in the distance. He gulped. Sure is big. Keeping the pedalling going, Peter started moving over, closer and closer each time. Seeing a small encampment ahead, he managed to make the mech take a wider step, walking over the area.

As he completed got over it, he heard the General’s voice again. “ _You just moved over us, Peter. That means you’re in the danger zone now. Good luck._ ”

“Thank you, ma’am”, he said, looking up at the entity. It was still a fair bit away, but it was still close enough. It made Peter feel uncertain about all this. He shook his head. _I can’t afford to think like that. I have to do this._

He and the mech moved closer, all the way until he was right up in front of the entity. Peter felt himself sweat as it seemed to look down at him. Its head tilted slightly, looking down at the boy. _This one is bigger._

Then, it reached down, plucking Peter off the ground. He cried out in surprise, Unit 3-S giving a warning beep. “I know!” Peter whined. As he was raised up, he found himself looking right into the dim eyes of the entity. His eyes widened as he heard it speak.

_**“You’re symbiotic,** _

_**How did you achieve this feat?** _

_**I plan to find out...”** _

With those words said, the entity began bringing its other hand up. In blind panic, Peter mashed at the buttons in the mech, pushing and pulling whatever he could as well. Suddenly, Unit 3-S brought up a hand of its own, bunching it up and slamming it into one of the entity’s dim globes. An inhuman scream pierced the air, shaking the ground itself as the entity dropped the mech, stumbling back a few steps as well.

As the mech fell, Peter quickly put in a command, knowing how it was done this time and stuck the landing. 3-S stood upright, slightly bent at the ‘knees’. Peter allowed himself a split moment to grin until the entity looked down at him again. He saw that it’s bottom left eye was shattered. A rattling groan rumbled as the entity spoke again.

_**“That was... well done, child.** _

_**But I’m a Celestial,** _

_**Wrath incarnated!”** _

Peter’s eyes widened as he saw its remaining three eyes begin to glow, and then before he could even process, he was sailing through the air, the area where he’d previously been black and ash. Unit 3-S crashed into the environment below, destroying the green and flattening the hills. The boy groaned as he rubbed his head. That had hurt both him and the mech. _How am I going to defeat this thing?!_

As he managed to get the mech to stand again, he looked over to see the entity deviating from its original path, now coming solely for him. Peter gulped, preparing for the fight. As his opponent slowly approached he fiddled and adjusted the controls, managing to activate something. Two ports opened out of the cockpit’s sides. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what it meant. Peter put his hands in the opening, reaching into the ports and gripping onto the bars in them. He turned them, and heard a whir outside the mech. He looked out and saw its fists raised out in front. A grin crossed the boys face.

Starting up the pedaling again, Peter advanced towards the entity. Testing the waters he moved his legs a little faster, managing to change the mech’s speed from walking to jogging. With a grunt he made himself keep up that pace, quickly moving up to his opponent. Reaching the entity he thrust his left arm up, the mech copying his action and uppercutting the entity in the chest. It took a step back before righting itself.

 _Need to get a better understanding of these controls_ , Peter thought as he pushed 3-S forward. This time he used both hands, pushing the entity. It seemed to grow uncertain on its feet, and flailing his arms, the boy managed to hit it again, making it fall to the ground. The entity rumbled where it lay, trying to get up again. With another test Peter peddled, making the unit step forwards and step on top of the entity.

A groan sounded from it, and Peter looked down just in time to see its eyes light up again. He was too late though, the explosion this time sending both him and the entity flying. While the entity seemed to land safely, Peter wasn’t so lucky, crashing into the landscape again.

With a small amount of desperation he activated the communicator. “Excuse me, General, but um... I think I need help.”

The woman was quick to respond. “ _Okay; we have a backup. Lead it over to our encampment, and we’ll try and hit it with our railgun_.”

“Wait”, Peter asked, “Wouldn’t I be in the crossfire though?”

He heard the woman let out a tired sigh. “ _There’s a chance of that happening, but it’s a risk we need to take. The unit should be strong enough to protect you anyways._ ”

“But... okay. I’ll try and lead it over.”

“ _Understood_.”

Taking a second to mentally prep himself, Peter then pushed the mech up, then started moving it back over to the encampment. He looked back for a moment, seeing that the entity was indeed following him. Knowing that he continued on, seeing the encampment getting closer and closer. When it was starting to come close, Peter brought his pedaling to a stop, making the mech skid to a stop, just in front of the base.

“It’s getting close”, Peter said into the comm.

“ _We’ve almost got the railgun loaded. Keep it distracted!_ ” Betsy told him.

“Yes ma’am!” Peter replied, getting ready to take on the entity again. He raised the mech’s fists as it came closer, only a moment off making 3-S move. 

Finally, once the entity had come fully into view, Peter started making the mech move again. It jogged up, and with a hard push up, the boy nailed the entity in the chest. It barely stumbled, but it was just enough time for Peter to be able to bring his other hand up, punching his opponent in the gut this time. It groaned at the action, but this one didn’t seem to be followed by any devastating attacks. This time, the entity decided to use its hands.

As unit 3-S’s hands slowly came back into their battle-ready position the entity attacked with its own, one of its hands crashing against the mech’s head. The head snapped and crunched, horribly dented from the attack. Peter gasped at the move, bringing the mech’s arms up just in time to stop the entity smashing right through its chest where the Pilot was located. A rumble sounded from the entity, and before Peter could defined himself, his opponent reached down then pushed up, sending the mech into the air. Peter yelled out as he dropped to the ground, only to be grabbed by the entity at the last second.

_**“You gave a good fight,** _

_**But you are only a child…** _

_**You couldn’t beat me.”** _

Peter grit his teeth as the entity said that, feeling it put pressure on the mech. Surprisingly though, it stopped after a moment. This wasn’t a good thing though, as it then flipped Peter and the unit upside down, yanking off one of the mech’s legs. It then dropped then mech, watching as it crashed into the encampment.

“No!” Peter yelled as he realised what had happened. “General, you need to fire!”

“ _We can’t!_ ” Ross cried. “ _The entity dropped you right onto the power supply. We don’t have the energy to power up the railgun!_ ”

Hearing that horrible news, Peter couldn’t help but look at the entity emptily, feeling nothing but defeat and disappointment in himself. _How could it end like this? It was his fault! Now the entity would be able to what-- destroy everything?!_

But then, a light bulb went off in Peter’s head. It was a long shot, but... it was their only chance. “General Ross?” He asked.

“ _I’m here_ ”, the woman answered, sounding just as defeated as Peter had felt a moment before. But now, all Peter felt was a burning hope. “ _What is it, Peter?_ ”

The boy took a stuttered breath. “W-well, you know how there’s multiple forms of energy and everything, like electrical, nuclear, sound--”

“ _What’s your point?_ ” Ross interrupted to ask. Peter couldn’t help but grin to himself.

“We can use _motion energy!_ ” Peter excitedly cried. “This mech is strong right? I’m guessing so strong it could move- even _project_ \- an object at high speeds?”

“ _Yes-yes, it can_ ”, the woman agreed, slowly catching on.

“I-I think I might be able to manually shoot the railgun”, Peter said, finally giving away his plan. “Except instead of using an electrical energy source, we use the mech’s motion energy to shoot the railgun!”

For a moment there was no reply, until finally Betsy replied. “ _Do it, Parker._ ”

“Yes, ma’am!”

Then, without a moment’s hesitation, Peter maneuvered the mech, slightly rolling over in its prone position and reaching out to grab the railgun. He ripped it off its hinges, holding it up. He aimed, right at the entity’s face. It finally realised what was going on, but it was already too late.

Peter pushed unit 3-S’s right arm back, grabbing a hold of the back of the railgun. Finding where all its moving parts where located he pushed with all his might. The rotors and gears slowly started moving, and after adding more and more pressure, they started moving faster and faster. With a scream, Peter dropped the railgun onto the mech’s chest, sliding the mech’s left hand along the weapon’s muzzle and ‘cocking’ it.

A shattering _BOOM!_ rattled out, and then Peter’s world went white...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Cliffhanger ending >:D  
> I really hope you guys enjoyed it though. Always happy to hear your thoughts if you feel like commenting. Not sure when chap 3 will come out, so just be on the lookout I guess.  
> Until then. Bye :)


End file.
